User blog:Taylor Swifts Number One Fan/Nick and Ranae. Season one, Part one of Episode one
Hey guys! :D so here is my new fanfic story :D. I hope you all like it :) :D ' Nick Holland- Played by Ross Lynch Ranae White-Played by Debby Ryan ('I know you guys already know what they both look like so i'm not gonna describe them xD) Ahh what a beautiful Friday morning. The sun is shining. the birds are singing. Nick is still asleep-wait he's supposed to be awake... It was 7:00 AM. and Nick needed to get up and go with his best friend Ranae to the airport to fly to New York, But he was still sound asleep. He was asleep in his room of course. but for some reason. he left his front door unlocked. and Ranae quietly came in with her suitcase "Nick?" she said quietly. She looked around the apartment but Nick wasn't anywhere in there, "...He must still be asleep" she said to herself. she walked over to his door and opened it "Nick? Niicck?" she whispered, He wouldn't wake up. She tip toed over to his bed and shook him for a moment. "Ugh Bigfoot you come back here!- oh hey" He finally woke up. obviously from in the middle of a dream, Ranae laughed and said "Okay it's 7:00 AM. our flight leaves in an hour!" "CRUD!" He slightly yelled while getting out of bed. He took a quick shower. got dressed and grabbed his suitcase. which he had packed the night before, Ranae quickly grabbed her suitcase and her purse and ran out the door with Nick, Suddenly Nick said "Waaiit. Better lock my front door this time" He laughed and locked it. then they continued to run, After about 2 minutes they made it out of the apartment building. Nick had called his aunt Jennifer. to come and pick him and Ranae up and take them to the airport. and just as they stood outside. she drove up in her car. "Hey you two!. get in!. better hurry don't wanna miss your flight" Aunt Jennifer said. Nick and Ranae put their suitcases in the trunk. got in and buckled up. Then Jennifer quickly drove off to the airport. Nick and Ranae were paranormal investigators for the NPI. which stands for "National Paranormal Investigators" They investigate things like UFO sightings. Bigfoot sightings. Mermaid sightings. and much much more. They had been working there for two years. The NPI sends them on trips around the world. to investigate paranormal cases. On this expedition. They had to fly to up state New York. to investigate certain Bigfoot sightings there, They both made good money there, about ten minutes past and they had arrived at the airport. Nick and Ranae took their things out of the trunk and closed it. "Alright well bye you guys. Good luck. love you Nick" Jennifer said while kissing him on the cheek. "Love you too" he replied with a smile. Just then Nick and Ranae ran inside to the airport. pulling out their plane tickets. about 20 minutes of walking and they had finally made it to their gate. they each handed the woman at the gate their tickets. "Have a great flight" the flight attendent said. Just then they slowly walked up into the plane. found two seats and put their things in the overhead storage. then they sat down next to each other. "Alright we'll be taking off soon. buckle up" The flight attendent said through the speakers. Just then everyone on the plane buckled up. "This should be a good expedition" Nick said. OKAY WELP. This is only part one. it would take me too long to write everything down in one sitting :P anyway, READ ON. Lemme know wut you think. Hope you lovveee it. and i will write part 2 soon :) PEACE ~Swiftie Category:Blog posts